gochiusafandomcom-20200223-history
Is the Order a Rabbit?? Bunnisode 3
is the third episode of Is the Order a Rabbit?? anime series. Synopsis To prepare for the upcoming Fine Arts Month event, Chino, Megumi, and Maya attempt to draw and learn to dance in time for the event. However, Chino feels less-than encouraged with her own skills so the others try to encourage her to reach for her goals. '' Summary In Art Class, Chiya and Cocoa do self portraits of each other. Chiya isn't very confident in her art skills, but wishes she was so that she could make her Cafe menu a bit fancier. Cocoa decides to borrow this idea but struggles to think of anything for Rabbit House- other than a single cup of coffee. The girls leave school and chat about art until Cocoa spots Chino with Megumi and Maya and runs up to them. After she embraces the trio she is joined by Chiya and they ask what they were up to. Maya explains that at their school, it is ''Fine Arts Month, a time when a creative dance recital is held, along with a sketching contest. Chino is concerned because she isn't confident in her art skills, but the girls try helping her, with Cocoa using her fingers to demonstrate the type of idea she would use and how scenery can be good to base images on. However, she is quickly distraced by a rabbit and freaks out after it starts peeing and ruining her serene image. As this is going on, Megumi chats with Chiya by complimenting her appearance and commenting that she would be a great model to draw. Maya voices her desire to draw one of the Coffee Shops and Chiya offers to decorate the shop and herself for the both of them. She excitedly takes off, leaving Cocoa to follow after the other girls. They begin to chat about the creative dance, and they admit their plans to do it together, but they haven't come up with the choreography just yet as they come by Fleur de Lapin. Chino comments that it looks really difficult to draw but Maya claims it's only a matter of "perspective". But as it turns out, none of them understand what the word itself means. From inside the shop, the girls are all shown posing as they hold their pencils, with Maya explaining that all artists do this. But by now she has started to reconsider and decides to settle for something much easier, like a vase or some fruit. Megumi suggests they try to pick something interesting from Rabbit House- like the gramophone or Coffee Mil and they resume making their way over. Inside the girls sit down and Maya comments that she isn't sure if they should pose like an artist anymore and Rize teases her a little. But after seeing Megumi take her words to heart, she is quick to explain that artists actually do this to observe the size of their drawing object. With that, Chino observes Tippy for a moment before the trio attempt to draw him. They ask him not to move, but when they finish they're not at all happy with their plain drawings. Maya asks if Tippy can change forms and they start to imagine Tippy as a feathery, winged creature. They observe their drawings again when Chino asks Rize to try to draw something since she's such a good artist. She quickly sketches a picture of Tippy and they fawn over it, asking her to lend them a hand while a rejected Cocoa watches, then makes a comment on Chino's drawing while Rize comments on Maya's. This leaves Megumi feeling a bit down over how plain her own looks until Chino compliments it and Maya claims that normal art is good too. The trio sit down to draw something else until Aoyama shows up with some words of encouragement and starts to chat with Chino. Suddenly, Cocoa feels inspired to put her older-sister self to use by bringing the girls some drinks, with Chino commenting on how surprisingly responsible she is today. Proud of their efforts, Cocoa hangs up the various drawings, but Chino insists that she only does it for a little bit. Meanwhile, Megumi and Maya start to express concern over their pictures of Sharo they did earlier on. Some time later, Chino goes on to show the drawing of Rabbit House she did and they are amazed by how well it turned out. Unfortunately, they note the comments the teacher wrote, and as it turns out she got a low score. That evening, Tippy observes the images they hung up. He seems impressed, then criticizes the "uniqueness" of one of them. The next day Maya chastises her friends for not coming up with a Choreography for their dance yet. Chino admits that she isn't athletic though and can't do very much, but they decide to get up to at least do some warm ups. They turn on music and begin to do rabbit jumps, then Maya shows them some dances she knows before criticizing Megumi for being pretty clumsy, while Chino won't even try. Chino reveals she brought a CD that belongs to her father and they turn it on, hearing how quiet and gentle it is, agreeing to do this song. They watch as Megumi appears to feel the flow of the song and is able to dance- but upon catching herself she grows flustered and stops. Maya explains that her mother is a ballet instructor so she learned through her, then points out she also took lessons from her, shocking Chino. They begin to wonder if she could learn from this in time for the dance, with Megumi sure she could take the time to teach them. At work, Chino practices her tip-toe walking and explains her plans to take up ballet. She assures Tippy she is only doing it for the Dance, but they get distracted after Cocoa is led to believe Chino actually got taller and calls Chiya to inform her of this. Chino is disappointed to learn just how hard Ballet is. Megumi tells her to avoid overdoing it, but Maya's words only cause her to panic and fear she could never become a beautiful dancing swan like her friends. To make her feel better, Megumi reveals neither she or Maya are wearing what she tried to dance in though, and they resume practice. After a few days they comment on how much Chino has improved before she realizes Cocoa came with Tippy to watch her. She brought many items for them to eat, and suddenly she suggests they incooperate a Cafe theme into their dance; although the girls are concerned. Rize comes by to deliver some snacks and drinks for the girls later on - but to her shock she sees that Cocoa has decided to join them. Chiya and Sharo also show up- and once Rize agrees to dance Sharo quickly decides to join. The girls leave Maya in shock to see how good they are at dance, despite not taking nearly as many lessons, then she demands to see how good Chiya and Cocoa are; but neither of them appear to be as coordinated. Rize and Sharo dance together to show them how they should do it; but Sharo trips after getting dizzy and lays on the ground in eternal bliss from touching Rize. Megumi's mother comes by to ask if the girls would like to join her class, but Rize refuses since she's already busy with work. Sharo also turns it down since she can't afford it- but quickly claims that she is too busy as well, to cover it up. In the mean time Maya takes over and tries to help Chiya as Megumi takes Cocoa. As Rize and Sharo walk away from the others, preparing to leave, they are shocked to watch Cocoa walk backwards suddenly and remark that Maya just taught her the moonwalk. Watching them causes Megumi to laugh a bit before they resume, and Maya comments that lately Megumi hasn't been this happy. She reveals that Megumi has stage fright and quit dancing when she got embarrassed to dance in front of others, but Chino is confused since she is really good at it. Just then, Maya recalls that they never settled on their Choreography. Some time later Chino returns to Rabbit House to discuss how the recital went. She is sure they will do better next year, but the girls are left confused when they see Tippy in tears suddenly, but Chino accuses him of being dramatic. Rize mentions he probably missed her a lot since she's been away from work, and Cocoa decides to show them something new she learned; only to crash into the wall. With ease Chino is able to reveal that she learned how to do the move perfectly, causing Rize to comment that maybe one day she really will be able to gain a pair of toe shoes. Characters :By order of appearances. *Cocoa *Chiya *Chino *Maya *Megumi *Sharo *Rize *Tippy Gallery Is the Order a Rabbit?? Bunnisode 3/Gallery Trivia *The title comes from "Twirl Dancing" as Ballet, and Duck, as a reference to Ballerina, who are often referred to as Swans. *The song palyed from Chino's CD was possibly a deeper/orchestral version of the Pas de deux-based Vocaloid song, Honeymoon Un, Deux, Trois, performed by Rin Kagamine, the younger sister of Lin Kagamine. **Additionally, Syaro Kirima's resemblance in the series is also a shocking reference to Rin, with both having attractive body details and short, blonde hair, but except for their similar eye color (Syaro's eyes were "green", while Rin's eyes were a slight "teal"). Major Events *The main cast takes up ballet (temporarily) Navigation Category:Season 2 Category:Anime Category:Bunnisodes